eleutheriafandomcom-20200215-history
Official Texture Pack
Eleutheria uses a highly-modified John Smith texture pack as the official texture pack of the server. The default John Smith pack is a high-resolution (32x), grimly medieval-themed texture pack-- which has been heavily modified with unique paintings and tapestries and block customization to make it the perfect texture pack to use to experience Eleutheria . While it is not required that players use this texture pack, your experience in Eleutheria will be greatly enhanced by using these textures. Many of the structures in the world have been designed with this texture pack in mind, and will lose their visual effectiveness if seen without the John Smith pack. Although this texture pack is "high-resolution" (32x), a setting not supported by Minecraft's vanilla client, Minecraft Forge, which is required to log in to Eleutheria, includes built-in high-resolution support. However, if you wish to experience the full features of the texture pack, including custom biome colors and connected textures, MCPatcher does not work with Forge. Therefore, you need to download and install OptiFine . Installing the Texture Pack (Mac users: start at Step 3) # The easiest procedure is to open your Minecraft client, log in, and click the "Mods and Texture Packs" button. Then click "Open texture pack folder" to open the folder without needing to navigate to it manually. Do not unzip the texture pack, but put the entire .zip file in the "Texture Packs" folder. Alternatively, you can locate your "Texture Packs" folder in Windows 7 at Username/AppData/Roaming/.minecraft/Texture Packs. The AppData folder is typically hidden on most Windows operating systems, so make all hidden folders visible using Folder Options. #Once the texture pack .zip file is in the texture pack folder, you will see it in the "Mods and Texture Packs" menu in the Minecraft client. If not, reload your Minecraft client to refresh the list. Click the Eleutheria(versionnumber).zip file to select it, and then click "Done." #(Macs only) Simply unzip the texture pack into the same folder your Minecraft application is in. #Open Multiplayer and log into Eleutheria. Enjoy! Installing Optifine Important Note: Do not install Optifine before installing Minecraft Forge, it will probably cause a crash and require re-downloading your Minecraft files and starting over. #Download Optifine and the most recent version of the texture pack from these stable links. Optifine comes in several versions, including Ultra, Standard, and Light. Each has unique options that both improve Minecraft performance and improve rendering quality. Choose the version which works best on your computer, typically, Ultra for higher-end machines and Standard or Light for medium- to low-end machines. #Unzip the Optifine .zip file to a folder. You should see a number of .class files; these are the modded .class files that will be added to Minecraft. Drag that folder to the side for later. #This next step works best if you have WinRAR , which is an excellent archive extracter and compression software. Navigate to your Minecraft install (on Windows 7, Username/AppData/Roaming/.minecraft/bin) and right-click the minecraft.jar file and choose "Open With..." then "WinRAR". #You now have the minecraft.jar open in WinRAR. You should see a number of folders and .class files; these are the very guts of Minecraft. Now, select all files in the unzipped Optifine folder from earlier (CTRL+A) and drag them into the WinRAR folder. This overwrites the necessary .class files and adds the new ones. #Before closing the minecraft.jar, delete the META-INF folder if it is still there. It shouldn't be, because you should have deleted it while installing Forge. #Optifine is now installed! Now follow the directions to install the texture pack (if you haven't already) and launch Minecraft! Category:Tutorials